


Comfort

by justmarcialima



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Kink, Wings, a bit sexy, but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a bit upset. Gabriel tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit upset last night so I wrote this. I always imagine Gabe hugging me with his wings when I'm upset so maybe I can help someone. Also this is my first published SPN fanfic, please don't be harsh on me.

I could sense how tired and sad she was. Seeing her laying there in her bed in a fetal position, naked and vulnerable broke my heart. She had just taken a hot shower and the en suit was still bit fogged. The girl in front of me just dragged herself across the bedroom until she flopped on the bed and stayed there, paying me no mind. I wished I could hear her thoughts but we had boundaries and that really crossed all of them. When I was distressed, she usually wrapped her arms around me with a mug of hot cocoa in her hand made especially for me but I didn’t thought hot cocoa would fix it this time. 

With an idea in my head I shed my clothes with a blink and made my way to the bed. She felt the mattress dipping but didn’t even give me a look. I laid behind her, molding my body against hers. She was warmer than me and the slight different in temperature make goosebumps appear all over her naked skin. I encircled her with my arm bringing her even closer to me, fitting everything in all the right places and making her sigh in relieve. 

The brush of her soft skin against mine was pleasant and I took one of her breasts into my hand. In other circumstances it could be sexy but today it was only for comfort, both mine and hers. I closed my eyes and unfurled my six golden winds in a flash of light so they could embrace her body as much as my material body was doing. They started embracing her waist quietly and slowly, dragging the soft feathers against her nude complexion and making a cocoon of warmth and comfort around her. I could feel her smile and that made me smile. She smiled lovingly every time she saw my wings and this time wasn’t much different. 

She buried her hand in one of the wings and I couldn’t suppress the little pleased groan that left my mouth. She pretended she didn’t noticed or how my cock suddenly felt excited at the prospect of her touching my wings. My cheeks burned a little in embarrassment that I couldn’t contain my wills when I should be able to. She only wiggled a little closer to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. I could feel the energy she was radiating now wasn’t sad on anxious anymore but pleased. 

\- Thank you, Gabe. – She whispered against the skin of my chest when she turned around, my wings and hands never stopping the caresses on her body. – I needed this quiet time with you. 

\- Anytime, sugar. – I kissed her hair and sighed.


End file.
